Stuck in a Phantom World
by DannyPhan101
Summary: 15 year old Chloe Smith is a popular girl with it all, she has lots of friends, money, and a good life. But that life is about to change as she finds herself being forced to live in the world of her old favorite shows, Danny Phantom. Can she make it out of there alive, will she never want to leave? Or will she be forced to live in there forever? Set before Phantom Planet.
1. Spiral

**I haven't seen many of these kinds of fics, so i decided to write this. I know I have a few other fanfics, but I have been wanting to do this one for ages. I hope for this to be the best one I have written :). Please review. The more you review, the more updates and the sooner they come :) When I 'hate' on Danny Phantom in it, I don't mean it. DP is the best show there is, it's just Emily is a popular kid who hates the show, but Chloe agrees with her to keep cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own apple, I don't own Danny Phantom, and I don't own anything else that you may see in here except for my OC characters. **

* * *

Chloe sat on the small couch she had positioned in front of her flat screen tv as she watched her secret favorite show, Danny Phantom. Unknown to everyone else, she was completely obsessed with the show even though it ended many years ago. She watched an episode a day and had to have seen all of them at least 10 times.

The phone in her hand vibrated, so the strawberry blonde haired girl unlocked the phone and read the message.

_Emily_

_Hey gurl, are you getting a load of this Danny Phantom crap they are playing right now? LAME_

She tapped on the screen to open the keyboard and began to type the reply at a rapid pace.

_Ikr? Lol. It's lamer than lame_.

Sighing to herself as she pressed the off button quickly to relock her phone and returned her gaze to the show that she loved so much.

Being popular had its perks, but having to lie to stay popular was not one of them. Yes, she loved Danny Phantom a lot, but not enough to lose her reputation.

The phone vibrated in her hand again and she opened the message.

_Emily_

_You still keen for the party tonight? It's going to be awesome._

Chloe replied again as quick as her lightning fingers would allow saying she could go to her friend's party while she returned to watching the show.

It was one of her favorites, Reality Trip.

A loud banging noise jolted her from where she was deeply watching the movie episode.

Annoyed at being interrupted again she turned around with an angry look plastered to her face.

Weird, her parent's weren't due back for another day. They had left on a business trip a few days ago and left her with the responsibility of looking after the house. Surprisingly enough she hadn't turned it upside down yet, though she wasn't planning on it. Her friend Emily was having a party at her house, so she didn't need to have yet another party.

Grabbing the small bow she kept in a sheath attached to the underside of her bed, she notched an arrow and held it there as she walked down the stairs into her lounge as silently as she could.

Though not silently enough.

The person had heard her.

Wait, person?

No. People don't have such weird coloured skin, it was a whitey blue. He had red eyes, a black scar on his left eye, and a cocky smile. The man wore a purple hooded robe thing with a weird clock _inside _his stomach. He held a matching staff that had a stopwatch positioned at the top of it.

He was looking straight at her.

Chloe's first instinct was to run, but she raised her weapon that she had been professionally trained with and aimed at his temple.

The weird thing was, she recognized this man but from where she was unsure. She probably would have been able to identify where from if she had of been thinking straight.

Was she scared?

Only in the slightest.

Chloe was not easily scared by things, so really the only feeling she felt was curiosity.

"Who are you," Chloe asked, her voice even "and why are you here?"

The man's already cocky smile seemed to become even more confident, "You know that already, and all will be revealed to you in _time_." His voice became different as he spoke the final word, like it held a lot of meaning.

He grinned a toothy grin and laughed as he pointed his clock staff at her as giant purple and green light blasted at her, and she begun to black out.

_That voice_ she thought as the blast flew at her _I recognize it. I know it..._

**A/N: I was going to end it here but I thought it was too short, so here ya go:**

The light burned at Chloe's eyes as her curtains were brutality forced open.

"Ugh." She groaned, she never had been a morning person.

Forcing open her eyes, she looked up and gazed at her mother.

"Good morning sweetie!"

Her mother was always so preppy in the morning, but Chloe liked to take the morning slowly.

"Hi mom." Chloe said with a smile. "You're back early, I didn't expect you back until later."

The events from the day before all came rushing back to Chloe and gave her a pounding head from fainting.

"Good news!" Chloe's mother said as she clapped her hands together with an overjoyed smile on her face. "Your father has been offered a new job in a small town called Amity Park as a security guard. It pays twice as much as his current job."

"Amity... Park?" Chloe said slowly, it was the town from DP. Personally, she didn't think the place was real. She had heard of a place called AmityVille, where the AmityVille Horror took place, but she didn't think Amity Park was a real place.

"Yes, Amity Park." Her mother replied. "It is a small town towards central USA."

"Cool." Chloe said with a smile. She was used to moving around, her family tended to do it every 5 years or so.

"Start Packing, the plane leaves tomorrow." She said with a wave as she walked towards the door in my room. "Breakfast is in 5."

Chloe smiled as her mother left behind her. If this new job her father was getting payed better than the last one, that was a good thing. Though her family was already quite wealthy, she didn't mind if her family had some extra money. She might even be able to get a better, bigger room at this new house.

Now slightly excited she leaped out of bed and grabbed her bag out of her wardrobe and began putting her most precious items into it. When the small bag was filled with things like her pocket money and iPad. She grabbed her other portable gaming consoles and stuffed them into her bag as well, for entertainment on the plane.

A loud call came from her mother in the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Chloe raced down from her room into the kitchen and living room where she had shot the mysterious man the previous night. Her thoughts went back to what had happened then, and she realised that she had left her bow lying on the ground where she had collapsed. Had it really been a dream?

She picked up the bow and the loaded arrow and moved it to the side so no one stood on it.

"Why was that out sweetie?" Her mother spoke up as she watched her daughter move the tool from where she stood in the kitchen.

"I was shooting in the garden yesterday. I must have left it here." If there was one thing Chloe was really good at, it was lying. She could think of a lie within seconds and say it so smoothly that people instantly brought her words.

Buying her lie, her mother finished dishing up the food, bacon and eggs.

Chloe joined her at the breakfast bar and began to daintily eat her food. Her father, Tom joined her at the breakfast bar and together the three of them ate their food.

"So did Aaliyah tell you about the new job in Amity?" Chloe's father asked her after swallowing a mouthful of toast.

Chloe nodded. "Whats the new house like? How many people live there?" She asked out of curiosity.

"In order, it is slightly bigger than this one, I have seen the photos of it, and a few thousand. Not too many."

She finished eating her food while her parents continued to talk about the trip. Her mother handed her several prelabled boxes for Chloe to pack her things into, and sent the young teen back to her room to pack for the trip.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more interesting, thats a promise. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. :). **


	2. Realisation

**So yeah, I just heard that DP is coming back next year with a live action movie? Is this true? I saw the tweets that Butch said, but I haven't seen him or any of the old voices comment saying it is really coming back. If it did come back, awesome!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**pieluver1800: Yes they do :). Thanks for being the first! In this, they are realistic. I figured that if a person were to be transported to his world, it would be weird for them to be a cartoon. **

**Rosezelene Ersa: Yeah me too, he is awesome :). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gammija: Thanks for rewiewing. I think they don't make it out to be as bad as it would be on the show haha, if there was a ghost attack I would probably either run, or man up to it and try not to wet myself...**

**FALLING-ANGEL24: Thanks for reviewing, here is more!**

* * *

After a whole day filled with packing, Chloe found herself almost falling asleep even though it was barely 9 pm yet. Her entire room was now empty, all of her things had been packed into boxes and had been sent to a moving company, that would move their belongings across the states.

It hadn't been cheap, but her parents could easily afford it. In the end they had to hire two trucks that had each arrived towards the end of the day and had been filled to the rim with boxes.

The plane flight itself had been relatively boring for the teen, who just played games on her phone most of the way.

When they had arrived at the Amity Park airport, Chloe realised she really did recognize this place. Her and her family drove across town to where their house was, towards the north part of the small town.

While driving there, the strawberry blonde haired teen gazed out the window, taking in the sights. There wasn't much to see here, it was a small town after all. But what really got her attention was when she was almost to her house, she saw a black and white figure streak across the sky at top speed. It looked like someone she knew.

_Trick of the light _Chloe thought to herself as she looked out the windscreen where she saw a large brick house loom up in front of her from where her car drove through it's automatic gates.

The house was quite large, probably 3 stories high like the last one.

Inside the house, there was a large lobby with a set of wooden and carpet stairs curling away into the upstairs. Behind where the stairs went there were a set of glass windows that showed the garden. To the left of the entrance was a movie theater type room, with flash seats and a huge tv.

"I got the movers to set it up." Her dad said to her as she toured the house.

To the right of the entrance was a door that led to the garage, and one that led to the basement.

Up the stairs was the huge kitchen and lounge, her parents room, the exit to the back yard and another set of stairs that led to the top floor where Chloe's room, and her private lounge were.

Chloe went up to her own room where there were some boxes placed randomly around the room. Her tv was already hung up on the wall next to the door, and her bed was set up on the other wall facing the tv. She began to unpack

* * *

The rest of the day was spent emptying box after box after box until Chloe felt like throwing the next box she saw.

Since it was such a small town, there was only one school there, though Chloe didn't know what the name of it was. Probably Amity High or something. Her father had already signed her up at the school, and her first day there was tomorrow.

She knew she would rule that school. Feeling confident she awaited the next day where she would get to go to school.

Boy was she going to get a shock, but of course she didn't know that.

* * *

The next day rolled around, and Chloe found herself choosing what to wear to school. She didn't want to seem desperate, but she didn't want to seem uncool.

Finally she decided on light blue denim shorts, and a yellow crop-top that didn't show off too much skin. and a yellow set of converse. She wore her hair down with a few light curls and waves, and light makeup.

Her chauffeur drove her flash car to school, with her sitting quietly in the back. She was becoming slightly nervous. She didn't want to make a fool of herself on her first day. What if these people didn't like her?

Chloe pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as the car pulled up to the school. She walked up the stairs and pushed open the doors.

Conditioned air blew her face the second she walked through the doors calmly. She had a smile on her face, and her head held high as she walked through the rows of gaping boys and to the main office.

"I am here for my timetable."

"Whats your name dear?" The lady sitting behind the desk looked up at her with a smile.

"Chloe Smith."

"Here you go dear, and here is a school map and your locker." The woman handed the timetable and the map to her and continued, "Have a good day!"

The teen walked back out into the sea of kids, and hunted down her locker, number 740.

After a few minutes of walking down the hall, following the ascending numbers that were in bold font across the front of every locker. She finally found it and began to enter the code when a person was shoved into the locker next to her, making her jump a little in surprise at the loud noise it made.

"Sup?" The black haired blue eyed boy that was shoved into the locker said to her casually as he caught her eye. He was wearing a white shirt with a red circle in the center, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He had a confident smile, even though he was being shoved into a locker.

The person on the other end was a tall, muscly blonde haired boy. He was wearing a football jersey, black shirt, and blue jeans.

"You're going to pay for this Fenturd!" The jock said as he continued to push the black haired boy into the locker.

_Wait... Fenturd?_

Chloe jumped into action, she hated people being hurt in front of her, and usually she tried to stop it. "Break it up you two."

She put her hand on the blonde haired boy's shoulder. He turned around to face her, and his jaw dropped, making him also drop the other kid. "H-hi. I'm D-Dash Baxter. Do you like quater backs?"

_Dash Baxter...? No... it can't be. _Chloe thought to herself as she looked at the boy with a smile. "I'm Chloe, Chloe Smith."

Before she could reply to his earlier question, the bell rang. Dash ran off to probably ditch class and beat up some other kid while the black haired boy got to his feet. He had a black eye, and a few cuts on his face. "You're hurt!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said "It's nothing." Already the cuts and bruises were beginning to heal.

The boy offered his hand to her, and she took it. Then he said, "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

Chloe's knees buckled underneath her, and she found the ground racing up to her at an alarming rate, as her vision clouded over and she lost conciousness. _No. This can't be happening. _Were the last things she thought as everything faded to black.

* * *

**Sorry if that seemed slightly rushed guys, I don't want this to drabble on too much that you get bored so I tried to speed things up (only the boring parts)**

**So yeah, please review and all that, it makes my day :). Have a good one guys!**

**You can expect an update every 2-5 days. There might be another update in 2 days, but that is my birthday haha. :)**


	3. Whos the best halfa?

**:D this is quickly becoming the best story I have written, thanks guys. Please keep the reviews coming! I might become slightly inconsistant soon, I have exams and stuff. It was my bday last weekend so I have my party in a few days. **

**I would also like to say one big thing:**

**DANNY PHANTOM IS COMING BACK! Look on Butch's twitter and scroll through it, several times he mentions him making a new DP episode! :D *dies***

**Review replies:**

**Airbenderavatar: Good luck :) if you pm me the link I will fav and follow**

**FALLING-ANGEL24: Thanks :D. Yeah I would too, it would be awesome to meet him**

**Eclipse Inzuka: Woo here is your update!**

**Rosezelene Ersa: Thanks :). Yeah, I haven't seen GUTT but I have seen the avatar live action movie and I know what a mess they made of that. I really hope they cast someone good for Danny. I also hope after it, that they bring back the DP cartoons. I should watch the GUTT movie, I might do that tomorrow :). Yeah I don't think he was the best actor choice**

**BlushLover930: Thanks, and yep she fainted xD.**

* * *

"Chloe?"

"Chloe?"

"Chloe!?"

_Why can't that voice go away? I was having the greatest dream. _Chloe thought as she tried to make herself fall back asleep. _I was in Danny Phantom, and I got to meet Danny! _

"Chloe? Wake up. Please!"

_Jeez that person sure is persistent aren't they? _Chloe slowly blinked open her green eyes and gazed up at the faces above her. One was a black haired boy, probably about her age, and the other was a skinny woman with blonde hair.

"Thank gosh you're awake, dear!" The blonde haired woman said with a smile as Chloe propped herself up into a sitting position on the bed where she lay.

"Where am I?" She asked as her eyes flitted around the room. It looked like a nurse's office. But why would she be there?

"In the school's health room. Danny brought you in here and said you had fainted for unapparent reasons." The woman explained. As she said the boy's name, she gestured to the black haired boy who stood next to her. He smiled and gave a small wave.

"Good to see you're awake." He said, lowering his hand to his side.

The memories of what had happened before Chloe had fainted all came rushing back to her, and she tried to recall this boy's name and why he was there.

_He was being beaten up... And I saved him... he said his name was Danny... Danny Fenton._

_Danny Fenton!_ She continued to look up at Danny as she put the puzzle together in her head. _I seriously can not be in the show, can I?_

In this situation, people usually will pinch themselves to make sure they were not dreaming, and that what they saw was reality. What did Chloe do? Pull her hair.

"Ow!" She said as she did it, surprised that it actually hurt.

Danny just gave her a cheeky smirk, and mumbled "Smart one." In a sarcastic tone.

(**A/N: Spoiler alert in this paragraph**) Chloe flashed him a smile. If he was Danny Fenton, then he had to also be Danny Phantom. There had been no whole tv episodes where he had been full human. The only time he had been human in the whole series were in flashbacks to the time he got his powers, and after he got rid of his powers in Phantom Planet. And this had to have been towards the end of the series since he seemed to be 15, not 14, and that Dash wouldn't have beaten him up after he found out about the halfa.

"Thanks Danny." She spoke to him, being polite.

"We should probably go to class." He said. "The bell went like 10 minutes ago or something."

Chloe was pretty sure he meant, 'So what if the bell went, I basically never go to class anyway."

"Ok." She pulled out her timetable from her pocket. "Where is E5, and who is Mr Lancer?"

"I have him too, I can show you if you want." Danny said with a smile. He was starting to like this girl.

The pair of them left the health center with the nurse saying a farewell of "Make sure you come back if you feel headachey or light headded!"

As they walked down the hall and to Chloe's locker where he stood leaning upon his own, she decided to try to make some light conversation. "So, Danny Fenton right?"

Danny nodded "Yup. Chloe Smith right?"

"Yeah." Since he was being quite open she decided to ask him, "Are your parents Ghost hunters? Maddie and Jack?"

The boy looked surprised at her question. He expected her to not know about that... that was embarrassing. "H-how did you know...?"

"I heard about them on the news, as much as they try to keep the ghost problem under the radar, they don't seem to be doing a good job of it." She replied with a chuckle. "Not your parents I mean."

"Right." He said, still seeming nervous. Chloe closed her locker shut as he continued, "I thought they would at least do better at it."

"Can't be easy, Amity isn't the only place with ghost problems. It is probably the only regular place though."

He smiled, "Yeah we have ghost drills every month. We probably have real drills than the practice ones!"

Chloe laughed, it was probably the first time in a long while she had laughed, and that it had been a genuine laugh. Being one of the popular kids she tended to have to laugh at most jokes, or things people said even if they weren't in the slightest bit funny.

"Yeah, I know." She spoke, imediately regretting it.

The halfa had a confused look on his face, that also seemed to be slightly suspicious, but he didn't question her.

The pair of them walked to class, and by the time they got there it was time for their second class.

"I have science." Chloe said. Funnily enough Danny had the same class as her. Actually, they had the same timetable except for one class.

Sam and Tucker joined them at the lockers, while all four were getting out their books. "Whos this?" Sam questioned, slightly hostile.

Tucker, being himself, had a look of affection on his face as he stared at her, "Hi, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley."

"Tucker, Sam, this is Chloe. She just moved here." Danny introduced his two friends, who of course she already knew who they were.

"I k-" Stopping herself in time from making another mistake she instead said "Chloe Smith."

If she could have smiled any more than she was, she would be a cheschire cat. The girl could not believe that her favorite tv show characters were there with her, and she got to live alongside them.

The first bell, signaling for them to head to class rung, "I hate being late." Tucker mumbled.

All four of them began to walk to class, and personally, Chloe didn't mind hanging out with them. After all, she could still be popular and be their friends right? And even then, popularity wasn't everything.

Danny suddenly stopped walking and watched his breath evaporate into thin air, his Ghost sense.

Trying to not slip up for a third time, Chloe gave him a confused look. Sam and Tucker instantly tried to cover for him, being the friends they were, "Brr it's cold."

It was the middle of summer. Shrugging it off, Chloe set off to class while the other two followed her. Danny ran off into the boys bathroom to go Ghost, though 'Chloe didn't know that'.

About ten minutes into the lesson, Danny still wasn't back. Obviously, Sam and Tucker had noticed too since they were fidgeting around and they kept glancing to the doors and windows every few seconds.

"Can I go to the bathroom Mrs?" Chloe asked, raising her hand. With a nod from the teacher she walked out of the class room and started to walk down the corridor to the nearest girl's bathrooms. Her shoes made a light tapping noise as she began to speed up her pace, and instead of heading to the toilets, she went outside the back of the school to the courts. Danny was fighting right in the middle of them in Phantom form against one of his many ghostly enemies. Vlad Plasmius.

Recognizing the evil ghost, with black hair in spikes, and his black and grey suit with a part red cape. His red eyes bored straight into hers as he stared her down. "Whos this? One of your little friends?"

"If you lay a hand on her..." Danny threatened as he threw an extoball at the other ghost, who easily dodged. "Run!" He shouted to her as he turned to face her.

Chloe stared, slightly scared as the unsuspecting teen halfa was blasted out of the sky and fell to the concrete with a loud thud. She didn't even realise she was running over to him until she stood over him as he began to lose conciousness. She wasn't surprised, Chloe knew he was tough but considering the blow he just took...

She bent over him and took his hand, he was barely concious, but was somehow managing to stay in Phantom form. He squeezed her hand and shot her a smile. The blonde girl smiled back at him, and he opened his mouth to say something to her when a fearful look came over his face as he looked past her over her shoulder.

Danny, who was completely wiped out from trying to keep concious and ghost, couldn't do anything to stop the ectoblast Vlad had shot straight at Chloe.

The girl screamed as the blast hit her full force.

* * *

**It isn't late, I did say 2-5 days ;). So yeah please review and rate and all that**


	4. Truth comes out

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I have been rather busy. Omg I went and saw TMI, it was an amazing movie, I so recomend it!**

**Does anyone have any news on the DP return? If yes, pm me, or put it in the reviews because I am so keen for it :D.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**FALLING-ANGEL24: Happy birthday for last weekend :).**

**Eclipse Inzuka: Here ya go**

**Rosezelene Ersa: No telling xD, read to find out. **

**Airbenderavatar: Ok thanks, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Sorry if I don't reply to every review, the less I do, the sooner you can have the chapter, but I do read every review you post. I will post the last few paragraphs of what happened in the previous chapter so you can reread and remember what happened :). If you guys could, in the reviews could you mention songs that you think suited the chapter? It is cool to see what you guys like in music.**

* * *

_"If you lay a hand on her..." Danny threatened as he threw an extoball at the other ghost, who easily dodged. "Run!" He shouted to her as he turned to face her._

_Chloe stared, slightly scared as the unsuspecting teen halfa was blasted out of the sky and fell to the concrete with a loud thud. She didn't even realise she was running over to him until she stood over him as he began to lose conciousness. She wasn't surprised, Chloe knew he was tough but considering the blow he just took..._

_She bent over him and took his hand, he was barely concious, but was somehow managing to stay in Phantom form. He squeezed her hand and shot her a smile. The blonde girl smiled back at him, and he opened his mouth to say something to her when a fearful look came over his face as he looked past her over her shoulder._

_Danny, who was completely wiped out from trying to keep concious and ghost, couldn't do anything to stop the ectoblast Vlad had shot straight at Chloe._

_The girl screamed as the blast hit her full force._

* * *

"Chloe!" She heard her voice being yelled out really loudly as she fell face down to the ground, shot down by the ectoblast from Vlad.

Rage at seeing her injured because of him filled Danny with newfound strength, and with everything he had in him he put his hands up to his ears, signalling for Chloe to do the same.

The girl instantly knew what he was going to do, but thankfully, Vlad didn't. The evil ghost leaned his head to one side in a questioning gesture.

_Jeez, how much jell does he use on that hair!? _Chloe wondered as Danny released his strongest attack with a huge deep breath. The ecto-infused sound waves smashed everything in their path, incluiding Vlad. Chloe was lying behind the wailing ghost, so she wasn't thrown back, but it still felt like her ear drums were being blown up.

With a scream, Vlad tried to cover his ears, but the blast hit him and sent him flying in the other direction, and through the broken window of their class, leaving a classful of students and one teacher all looking out the window in alarm.

Chloe knew what to expect next, Danny was about to lose control and turn back to human. Pushing herself to her unstable legs, she stumbled over to him. She picked him up by his underarms, and dragged him over to the nearest bushes where she could hide the halfa.

Personally, at the time she didn't care if the class saw her helping the ghost child. In most of the town's eyes he was good, that he meant well and cared for their safety. Most of them would have seen him helping to save the defenseless human, but hopefully they didn't see her get shot.

The blue rings appeared around his waist and passed over his unconscious form, changing from Phantom to Fenton. He began to regain his strength and propped himself up on his elbows.

"This is not over halfa!" Plasmius yelled to the sky as he flew away and was soon consumed by a cloud. Chloe hoped she wouldn't have to see him for a long time, but knowing the evil and heartless man, he would be back soon to get revenge on Danny.

She heard a sigh from below her, and looked down to see Danny trying to push himself up properly, into a siting position. "He never gives up."

Jolted into realisation, he looked up at Chloe, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "You didn't see that, right?"

This made Chloe laugh, it was the exact same sentence he had said in Reality Trip, when he accidentally revealed himself on life television.

"What?" He gave her a curious look.

"Yes, but I already knew." She said, not caring about her own secret.

"How?" He replied.

"Wait..." He interupted her reply as she was opening her mouth. "What happened to your hair? And... no..."

Chloe gazed at her hair that was draping her shoulders, she hadn't noticed it before since she was so busy trying to save Danny. Instead of the light golden strawberry blonde it used to be, it was now a pretty shade of gingery red. Instead of being straight like it usually was, it was curly, but it wasn't like afro curly, it was a neat kind of curly that went down to her waist line.

But that wasn't the only thing that had changed, her outfit had changed too, she was now wearing short shorts that were white at the top, but as they went down they became darker until at the hem they were black. Her top which was a pure midnight black was in a slight fish tail style, the stomach part was parcially cut off, in an upside v shape, so it exposed her belly button. At the center of the chest of her top was an emblem. It was a white and heart shaped. Inside were the initials C and S. Chloe Shade. Around the outside of the heart shape were spikes going out, as if the heart were sparkling. **(****A/N: I do have a picture of the emblem that I will set as this fanfiction's picure. I am proud of it, it looks cool, but I can't photocopy it so it will have to be a picture. I will try to design one on gimp to replace it soon.) **Her belly button was also pierced, it had a smaller version over emblem on the piercing itself. Her eyes, instead of being green, were icy blue like Danny's were in his human form.

Her converse were replaced by black boots, which were flat heeled, and had fringes on them. They were suitable for running, and felt really comfortable. They came up to just over halfway to her knee. on her hands she had black gloves that came close to her elbow that also had a little bit of fringing on them, but not as much as the boots.

"You... you're..." He stuttered, his mouth dropped at the sight of Chloe's new attire. She wasn't sure if he was going to say that she was beautiful, or that she was a ghost. She wasn't sure what to think, she wanted to be a ghost, but at the same time she didn't. She knew how hard it was for Danny to balance both of his lives at the same time**. **

He looked almost sad, and his head hung. Danny's black locks were dangling in front of his face, so she couldn't see is eyes. "You're... a ghost."

* * *

**Here ya go, have the ending we all saw coming! Jokes, it isn't over yet, I was going to end it there but I decided to do some more. **

* * *

"What..." Chloe said, brushing some of her red hair out of her face. "N-No."

"It's weird enough I'm stuck here, now I'm a ghost too?!"

"What do you mean by 'stuck here'?"

"Where I come from, you are nothing but a story. A television show." Chloe said, keeping her voice low enough so no one else besides Danny could hear her. "Yeah, I loved the show, but I never thought I would get to meet you, or that this would happen. I was just casually going about my life when..."

"When what?" For once in his life, the halfa was paying full attention, not missing a single word that Chloe said.

The girl's voice trailed away and she closed her mouth, a look of confusion came onto her face. "No." She said again. A look of realization came onto her face. "Clockwork..."

"What about him?"

"Dammit! I knew I recognised him when I saw him." She face palmed and looked back up into the halfas eyes. "Then Clockwork turned up, and I moved houses, to here. I knew there was something up when I got here, but when I first met you, that was when the pieces came together and I realised that I was here."

Danny's gaze didn't falter as he spoke, "So thats why you fainted when you saw me..."

"Yes."Chloe repled, taking a sudden intrest in her nails, which were now painted white with little black hearts.

An awkward silence came between the two. Until there was a silver flash. She thought that Danny was about to transform again, but when she looked at him, there was no silver ring around him.

It was around her. The ring seperated, one went up, the other went down. When they vanished, and she looked over herself, she was back to normal.

"What do you have to say for yourselves!?" A loud booming voice jolted the two of them and they both stood up. Their legs were shaky, especially Chloe's but they managed to walk over to where their class was gathering below where the fight had taken place, clearly looking for Chloe.

"I was going to the bathroom when this ghost came in and snatched me up. He threw me outside, to where he met Danny Phantom and they got into a fight." Chloe, being the master of lies and manipulation began to speak before Danny could try. "Phantom protected me from getting hurt by the ghost -I think his name is Plasmius-. But the ghost injured Danny, and so the ghost started to come after me again. Thats when Fenton here came running out and distracted Vlad, while Phantom blasted Plasmius, who happened to go through the window. Then me and Danny Fenton came here to hide while Phantom drove off Plasmius."

Danny looked surprised that Chloe could lie so easily, and make up their cover story within a minute. It covered everything, why the window was broken, why her and Danny were hiding in the bushes, but it didn't give away his secret. The class hadn't seen enough of the fight to know that she was lying.

"Fine." The teacher said, completely buying their story.

Danny let out a long breath he didn't even realise he was holding. They followed the class back into the building, where they began to clean up the glass and put it in the bin using brushes.

"I won't tell if you won't tell?" Chloe whispered in Danny's ear as they worked side by side on cleaning the floor.

"Sure."

* * *

**Woo, almost 2000 words. This is probably one of the longer chapters I have done. So yeah, please review and stuff**


	5. Training

**Woo I updated! I'm sorry I couldn't do it sooner, I have some majorly important school exams going on so in my down time I decided I would write! So yeah, enjoy! And ah, sorry about the emblem thing. It is on my phone, the photo so I'm not too sure how to copy it over since the phone is fairly new. Again, I am super sorry about the delay!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Lessons**

Chloe flopped onto her bed, face first and extended her arms up like she were about to make a snowman out of the sheets. Today had been a long day. One of the longest in her life. Since the accident with Vlad where she had been shot and half killed, she has had very little control over her new powers. She knew that it was like this for Danny too, during his first month with his own powers, and she also knew that he still tends to struggle at times with them.

With a loud sigh, she felt herself become weightless for the hundredth time that day, as she began to float several feet above her bed. Focusing on becoming grounded again, she managed to return to normal. It had happened so many times that day that she was beginning to get used to it, and she vaguely knew how to stop it.

It was rather surprising how no one had noticed. Well, Chloe wasn't sure whether or not Tucker and Sam had noticed, but she was sure that Danny hadn't told them. He had told her he wouldn't, just as she wouldn't tell them or anyone else either.

Her phone in her pocket vibrated against her leg, so she pulled out it and read the message that came up across the screen.

_Danny:_

_Hey don't forget we're meeting up at 4, at the park for some training. See ya then! :)_

Chloe hadn't forgotten, she had been looking forward to it for most of the day. Since she was having such problems with her powers, he was going to help her get a bit of control over them. Although she had watched many of his episodes, and vaguely knew how to use them, using them, and watching him use them were two completely different things.

In all honesty, she was kinda nervous. _What if I mess up? What if I embarrass myself? What if someone gets hurt?_

Danny was fairly confident that she would do fine, but she wasn't too sure.

"Hey guys, I am meeting up with a friend at the park ok? I will be back say 6ish?" She said to her parents who were about to start having a war with the flour, they were both holding hands full of the white powder, with threatening grins on their faces.

"Ok sweetie, have fun!" Her mum said with a smile. "Hey!" She exclaimed in protest as Chloe's dad, Tom biffed his handful at her. They laughed together as the flour fight began.

Chloe smiled at her parent's antics and walked out the door. "Guess dinner is going to be later than expected." She smiled.

The teen began to walk down to the park. The walk itself looked longer than it was, and she got there right on time. Danny was chilling on one of the benches facing the water fountain, like was arranged previously.

She walked over to him and took a seat, realising he was holding two ice creams, one in each hand. He held one out to her with a grin. "Hey."

She took the ice cream from him and said, "You know I'm lactose intolerant right?"

"Yeah I remember you telling me, it's lactose free. My shout." He spoke in between licks of his own ice cream. She started licking her own one, since she now knew she could.

"So hows it going?" He asked casually.

Chloe looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Not as bad as it was before. I have more control... ish."

Danny laughed as he finished his cone and licked his fingers. "Good to know. At least you probably have more control than I did."

"Yeah probably." She had already told him the truth about where she came from, but she didn't want to act all like 'I know all about you but you don't know much about me!' That would be kind of rude, in a way.

She finished nibling at her ice cream, and stood up, wiping her fingers with the serviette that she then put in the trash can. He followed suit and stood beside her. Glancing around their area, there were too many people around to go ghost. People were everywhere in the park enjoying the summer weather, so he led her away to one of the nearby allyways where they could have privacy.

"Ok." The black haired boy said as he turned around to face her. "First things first, try to change forms." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, which for him it would be.

"Uh... how?"

He laughed at her comment. "Just think about it."

Chloe thought really hard about her ghost half. She imagined the bright light coming out of her core, and passing over her. There was a weird noise and a flash as the ring appeared, splitting into two and turning her into her ghost form. With a grin of delight, she looked down at herself. She looked like she had that morning when Plasmius had zapped her with his ghost ray.

"Do people always turn into ghosts if they get shot with ectoplasm?"

He said his signature catchphrase and he too turned into his ghost half, his now white hair flowing around and dangling in front of his bright green eyes. "Not always."

"What next?" She eagerly wanted to know what her next task was. _Please be flying. Please be flying!_

He almost seemed to read her mind. "Now for flying."

Danny extended an arm for her, and she took it, her small hand being encased by his larger one.

He took off into the sky, taking her with him. He was filtering his powers through to her, so that she flew beside him, feeling lighter than the air, even though she herself wasn't doing it. The wind was blowing her hair around, but for some reason it wasn't becoming tangled, and it wasn't going in her face, even when the pair of them were floating high, higher than the entire town.

The view was amazing. Chloe had never been scared of heights in her life, she loved thrills so anything like sky diving, or bunjie jumping appealed to her. From her spot high in the sky, she could see everything, or so it felt like. She could see past all the town's borders into the deserts or forests that surrounded. All the people, going about their daily lives looked like tiny little ants.

She could get used to this.

Danny was looking at her with an dazed look.

"What?" She asked.

Danny seemed to jump in the air, if that was even possible. "Huh wah?"

Chloe let out a light chuckle and asked him how she should fly.

The dazed look he was wearing on his face only seconds ago vanished to be replaced with a serious one. "Just like you did with changing, you need to imagine it. Picture yourself being weightless, and will it to happen. I will drop you, but if you start falling too much don't worry I will catch you."

Chloe felt his hand release her own, and felt herself descend through the air. Closing her eyes in concentration she focused on making herself float in one space, no longer falling.

But it didn't seem to be working.

"Danny! Help!"

His voice sounded right next to her with a cheeky tone. "Why would you need that?"

Huh? She opened her eyes to see the ground had stopped rushing towards her. He was floating several feet away, smiling like a Cheshire cat, but not touching her at all.

With a grin, Chloe realised she was flying on her own. She really was doing it! With a yell in delight she willed herself to fly up higher into the air and ended up doing a few messy loops in the air. It wasn't as good as Danny could do, she thought to herself, but it was something.

The red haired girl came to float next to Danny, who had happily been watching her enjoy herself. Their eyes locked, and they seemed to stare so deeply into the other that they had hit China.

"Well..." The boy cleared his throat. "Next lesson, invisibility and intangability."

He motioned with his hand for her to follow then dived down and raced towards the ground, the wind blowing his hair out behind him.

Following him, but at a much slower speed, Chloe felt her legs merge together to form her ghost tail. Barely supressing a scream like people make when enjoying themselves, she hightailed it after the other halfa who was already waiting in the alley way for her.

When she landed beside him with a light tap as her boots touched the pavement. She already knew what he was going to say, so she didn't even bother asking how to make herself invisible.

Chloe again focused upon her ghost core located in the center of her chest and willed herself to vanish and become unseen. She felt a weird tingling sensation as she felt herself become unseen.

"Huh? Where'd ya go?" Danny looked all around himself looking for the now invisible girl.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked around franticly, falling for the trick. "Oh ha ha, very funny."

The still invisible girl floated up into the air slowly, and flew upside down right infront of his face, their noses barely inches apart.

With a flash she made herself visible and shouted out "BOO!"

"WAAA" Danny screamed. Chloe wouldn't be surprised if he had wet his pants then and there. He was meant to be the fearless Phantom! He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the floor in an iritated way as Chloe floated back to the ground to stand next to him.

"Crap." Her watch read that it was almost the time that she had promised to be back by, although her curfew wasn't untill 10 30 usually. "Gotta split."

He seemed to be sad to see her go. "Ok, just keep practicing what I taught you, and try to shoot a couple of ghost rays. I will see you in school tomorrow?" The way he spoke it made it sound like a question, like he was asking if she was even going to go, or if Chloe was going to stay home until she had more control over her powers.

"Maybe." She flicked her fringe out of her eyes. "I might stay home tomorrow to try to get more control, puts the both of us in less danger right?"

With a wave they went their seperate ways, both taking off into the sky. Danny tossed one last look at Chloe before he shot off in the direction of his neon-signed home.


End file.
